


Saturday

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn enjoy a Saturday in their new office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Cordelia walked into the office with a scowl on her face. "We have really got to complain to someone about the restaurant next door. First their dirty bus boys hit on me and now there's fish guts all over the side walk." She flounced down into her chair and began the only Zen exercise she knew- painting her nails.

"Maybe that's what the funky smell is," said Gunn aiming one of Wesley's darts at the brand new dartboard.

It had been Cordelia's idea to bring it in here. She'd been rummaging through the files and had come across Wesley's old file on Angel- complete with a very rare picture taken just three months before he was given his soul. For the rest of that day she had pestered Wesley into bringing his dartboard up to the office.

Once he had she gleefully taped Angel's picture to the very center and began 'practicing her aim' on it.

Gunn let the dart fly and it missed the mark by several inches. He sighed, admitting defeat. "All right, you win. Show me how."

Suppressing a triumphant grin Wesley stood behind Gunn and held his wrist, guiding it up to eye level. "You just have to find the right spot," he murmured in Gunn's ear. "Then," he let the dart fly.

It landed in Angel's chest.

"You missed," said Gunn.

"What," asked Wesley surprised. "That was a perfect shot- we, **I** got him in the heart."

Gunn made a face and walked over to the dartboard. "You did not."

Wesley followed leaning in close. "It most certainly did. Look at that," he pointed again at the dart. "There aren't many who can make that mark from such a distance."

"Pssht, yeah, only the blind and mentally handicapped."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and stuck the brush back into the nail polish, screwing the lid on thight. She knew what this was leading to- a heated argument ending only when the two men made a desperate scramble for the door- the argument having changed to who's house was closer.

"Well which one **aren't** you?" retorted Wesley.

Cordelia got up and walked over to the dartboard. "Wesley, congratulations, you staked him in the nipple."

Wesley's face fell as Gunn danced around the two, "Thank you- I knew I was right."

"Oh sod off Gunn, of all the times I've hit the mark-" 

"You know what?" interrupted Cordelia. "I'm so-" she jerked out a dart- "sick-" another- "of you two-“ another- "babies. If you don't shut up, I may just go crazy," She stabbed the darts down into Angel's crotch. 

The two men's eyes widened. "Sorry, Cordelia" 

She opened her mouth to reply but shut it quickly. "Did you guys hear that?" she turned her back to them and faced the door. 

"Oh my god, she is crazy, girl's hearing voices." Gunn whispered loudly into Wesley’s ear. 

She flung open the door of the office. Besides the suddenly overwhelming stench of midday fish guts, was the whine of several of the neighborhood cats who had come to feast. Most of the smaller cats had been chased away by the large toms- except for one kitten, too young to know better. 

"Ugh, Cordelia, close the door. You're letting in the smell." Gunn put his shirt over his nose. 

"Wait," she said stooping down to pick up the kitten before she slammed the door shut. 

"Cordelia, what are you doing? That cat could be harboring all sorts of diseases- who knows what this polluted city breeds inside animals." 

"Oh please Mr. Let's-Have-Sex-With-Gunn-BEFORE-we-wash-off-the-demon-entrails. 'Who knows what this polluted city breeds inside demons'. Do you really think demon herpes are so much nicer than regular ones?" 

Wesley opened his mouth to say something in his defense but- upon finding himself defenseless, he shut his mouth quickly. 

"Besides," said Cordelia nuzzling the kitten. "He's so cute.-" 

The kitten gave a pitiful meow as Cordelia's nuzzling became too rough. Wesley pried apart her fingers and took the kitten away. "It's OK,, I've been in that death grip before. You'll be all right." 

Wesley (with Gunn and Cordelia leaning over his shoulder) carefully examined the kitten for injuries or any kind while it was distracted with a bowl of Cordelia's non-fat milk. "Aside from a little malnutrition I'd say she's in good shape. Of course I'm not a cat expert." 

"He's hungry? We've got to go to the store and get him some food. Ooh," her face lit up. "We could go to that store that lets you bring pets." She leaned over the desk, pushing Wesley and Gunn out of the way. "Wouldn't that be fun Shmoopie?" 

"Sh- Shmoopie? Man, I ain't calling no one- not even some cat- 'Shmoopie,’" said Gunn crossing his arms. 

"It’s just a term of affection. You know, you'd think a gay guy wouldn’t be so concerned with stuff like that." She picked up the kitten and nestle it in the crook of her arm. "Now let’s get out of here before I throw up from this fish smell." 

"Like Anorexic-Girl has anything to throw up," muttered Gunn as he and Wesley followed Cordelia out the door. 

~ 

"OK, we need to get cat food, cat litter, a litter box, a collar with a bell, a few toys, some treats, flea stuff- but not the kind that requires a bath- a scooper, anti-hairball stuff, anti- tick stuff... " she looked around the aisles. "Am I leaving anything out?" 

Wesley looked at her incredulously. "And who, may I ask, is going to pay for all this?" 

Cordelia turned the full force of her large brown eyes on him. "Well, I was thinking we could keep him at the office- he could be like our mascot... That would, you know, make him a company expense." 

"You want that dirty little drowned rat to be our mascot? Why couldn't you have picked up something more vicious?" 

She made a pout. "He is vicious." She held the cat in the air above her face. "Aren't you vicious? Yes you are. Yes you are." She pressed her face to the cat's stomach and hugged gently. 

Gunn leaned over to Wesley. "See? Now this is why I don't date chicks. They just weird." 

Wesley could only nod in agreement. They turned a comer and nearly ran into a man leading a very grumpy looking pit bull. 

"Hey, watch it," said the man, a permanent scowl etched into his face. 

"You watch i- Oh my God! Lindsey? I didn't even think they *let* people like you in the building." Cordelia turned to Wesley and Gunn. "We've got to complain to the manager." 

Lindsey's scowl turned into a smile. "That was cutting. Say, how's your boss? I hear he's seen the darker side of life. It’s a shame about that." 

Cordelia looked at him closely. "What's wrong with your face? It looks like you swallowed something gross." 

He lost his smile. 

"Huh, it's gone again. Go figure. What are you doing here? I would have thought you were out of that whole Richard Gere/Gerbil trend." 

"That's funny. You know what's funnier? Watching your former boss turn evil and come over to our side. I think that's just hilarious." 

Wesley rocked back slightly on his heels, admiring the view over Lindsey's head for a moment before stepping in to stop the verbal sparring match between The World's Most Bitter and The World's Most Sarcastic. 

"Now, now, Cordelia. We don't want to start anything in public. Besides, he's still a little upset that his girlftiend who doesn’t want anything to do with him was set on fire." He guided Cordelia away from the makings of a cat fight and they made their way down the next aisle. 

"I think I know what I'm going to call the kitty." 

"Yeah?" asked Gunn, only half paying attention. 

"I'm going to call it Lindsay." 

Gunn dropped a box of cat enimas. "What? Why?" 

She shrugged. "Why not?" 

The two men thought for a moment but could come up wth no objections. 

END


End file.
